


Tan Jacket, blue jeans, black boots.

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Series: Bittersweet [3]
Category: Angel The Series
Genre: F/M, Spuffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Angel and Buffy have a chat about her and Spike.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween Bitches!

Angel looked in Cordelia‘s eyes, ‘So…, another demon?’

He acted normal as if she wasn’t there.

Their eyes met.

‘Hold on,’ He said to Cordy.

‘What do you me—”? She asks, ‘Oh,’ She said to the vampire.

As she saw The Slayer.

‘Hey, Angel,’

She causally to him. ‘Buffy,’ Angel said. Cordelia smiled. ‘Hi,’ 

The ring was what Cordelia saw.

‘Who’s the lucky-,’ She cut him off, ‘Spike,’ She sighed, ‘What?’

Cordy left.

‘Fuck, why him?’ 

‘Me and him, are…, engaged, what’s wrong with that…,’ She trailed off, ‘Buffy is this a spell?’ 

‘No,’ She stormed off, ‘Wait!’ Said Angel.

‘What?’ 

‘He’s…,’ 

‘Violent, dark, and evil! I’ll tell you what Angel! He wanted you as his best man. But I guess not, since you‘re being a dick!’ 

* * *

‘He‘s not coming?’ Said Spike to Buffy as he kissed the bride. ‘Why would he?’

They kiss once again. ‘I love you,’


End file.
